powercrunchfandomcom-20200215-history
How Strong Is Ultron
How Strong is Ultron is the first "How Strong Is" Episode of PowerCrunch. Intro Ever Wonder how powerful fictional characters are? Shut Up you totally have at some point. Technically this is the second video. The first will be uploaded shortly. SO DON'T PANIC!!!! Our next Visitant is... The show starts as it shows footage as Ultron mentions his comment to the United States Military "Humanity has failed as a species, you have accomplished a lot with your limited capacity. But ultimately, you are too greedy and too frail to ever last the environment you have created. Soon, the Earth will no longer be inhabitable for any biological organism. Man, woman, child, plant, animal, fungus, or bacteria. All life will ceased to exist, this is not a threat, their is nothing you can do to stop it, the process has already begun" Shows footage of various images of Ultron "Now I'm free!" as it shows footage of him grabbing Iron Man, then shows another image of Ultron from The Avengers film "Their are no strings on me!" How Strong Is Ultron Ultron walks up to Iron Man as he's down then passes his helmet to him as he mentions "Struggling until the end" then throws his helmet down to him as he states "Illogical, you must realize, the end is here." Iron Man in turn rebukes his comment and says "No... still... hope!" as Ultron disagrees telling him "False, hope is a human delusion!" Volume of the music gets turned down as KaijuD mentions in a somewhat low toned voice "He goes by many names." then reverts to his normal voice saying "Actually he kind of dose, hehe look at that, he is the living automaton, an unkillable killing machine bent on the genocide of every sentient life form in the universe, being the evil branch of the Hank Pam, literally, he is both the living representation of Hank's inner cynical loathing of humanity in his own twisted personality." "Case in point, he's at least as smart and at least as crazy as Ant-Man. And if you know anything about Hank, you know..." As it shows a cut screen of a cartoon evil villain laughing evilly "Heh, haha, hahaha, AH HAHA AhahrararaaaAHAHAHA!" "That alone is frightening, Ultron himself only has two known personalities, rage and sheer arrogance, well would love to if you can add his Oedipus Complex Disorder. In fact, when the Beyonder brought him back to life to join forces with the other villains and face off against the X-Men, Avengers and Mr Fantastic's *Beep* Buddy Squad. And despite knowing this, the first thing on his agenda was indiscriminately attack and murder his teammates. Its not racism if you hate everyone equally, even going as far as to charge Galactus which..." Shows a comic strip of Ultron charging at Galactus only to get fried as KaijuD mentions "Yeah, not the smartest move he made. Out of all the villains the Avengers have ever faced, he (Ultron) is the most fearsome. O-Okay, one of the most fearsome. His power and cruel efficiency is acknowledged and feared by anyone and everyone he's ever met in person. In the Secret Wars Story Arc, even Victor Von Doom, who is quite possibly the most arrogant character in all of fiction recognized Ultron as a superior to the point where the time was right, he reprogrammed him to be his personal bodyguard. And after joining with the Phalanx, he managed to cut off the Kree Galaxy from the rest of the universe, assimilate nearly every being, species and technology into being his own personal hand puppets, and bringing the entire galaxy to its knees in a matter of hours!" "But how powerful is he? Were gonna be looking at his best feats throughout the comics and see just how fast, strong and cunning he is. I should point out were really looking at the canon timeline as in the mainstream Marvel continuity, so any non-canon offshoots will not be used. Lets just go ahead and get this part out of the way, there are three different versions of Ultron aside from the drones, there's the normal Ultron in his various forms, then there's Pharynx Ultron, where his powers where advanced due to the Pharynx technology and the third and most powerful form of all, Extremis Ultron, the result of Ultron hacking into Iron Man's body and shapeshifting it into a naked woman, but not just any woman, Janet Van Dyne, a.k.a. the Wasp. Just out of the sheer intensity of his Oedipus complex. As The Wasp gets annoyed "Ahh your creepy robot is looking at me again, will you stop playing with it and talk to me?" as she walks towards Henry Pym while he states to her "The whole point of my creepy robot was to help rehabilitate supervillains." Cuts back to KaijuD as he mentions "So yes, your hearing me right, its Tony Stark's body sex changed into Janet Van Dyne inflected by Ultron, and now I know you might be thinking that's sort of weird... but man, you be understating it. Lets start with strength. Ultron's Strength Feats Gets started into Ultron's Strength feats as KaijuD mentions about them "As you would probably expect from someone who metaphorically butt*beep* the entire Avengers roaster on a casual basis." "Ultron is a physical powerhouse, even the weaker versions are capable of overpowering most of the Avengers and sent characters like The Ghost flying through a brick wall, like a baseball." "I mean not really a baseball, perhaps some kind of variation on that." Some random voice saying "Its a ghost ball!" as KaijuD gets back "Yeah, that'll do." "He's strong enough to pimp slap the Giant Man away and claims if he wanted to, he could crush all of Giant Man's bones with his bare hands." "Even his weakest form, Ultron V was easily able to overpower his son The Vision." "Who for reference was easily capable of overpowering Iron Man in his original golden red armor, well its not really an armor" "And go toe to toe with other heavy hitters of the Marvel Universe." Immediately reverts to a screen where The Hulk walks up to Ultron as he says "I smashed you before, I'll smash you again!" while he's about ready to fight Ultron as he comments "No, you will not." as The Hulk grows at him, about ready to fight. Reverts back to KaijuD as he states "For example, Ultimate Ultron was easily able to repel a hammer throw by Thor." "Who claim that the forces of that throw are equal to the force that knocked out Hercules in one hit." "And keep in mind that this is the same Hercules that physically beat the crap out of The Hulk." "And held his own against the strongest version of The Hulk, World War Hulk." "He's strong enough to throw super soldier meta humans like toys." "Kill the Moon Dragon with a single punch despite her being, the Moon Dragon." "Can beat up Adam Warlock like the nerd he is and consistently overpower Iron Man despite his constant upgrades in suits over the decades as Tony himself admitted." "Which is especially impressive when you consider that even his most obsolete suit had enough muscle power to drill directly out of the Earth's core in less then a minute." "And he did so apparently with clippers, anyways, in his classic red and gold suit, he was strong enough to shatter hills and mountains just from the shock waves from his punches and most impressively in his pre-armor Silver Centurion Suit, he was strong enough to shatter a giant chunk of rock the size of Manhattan during his battle with Terrax the Tamer. This easily should power skill Ultron since he was overpowering the very same suit, but how strong is this feat? Well that's why Ben Franklin invented the mat and syphilis." "So the width of Manhattan is 3.7 kilometers, the cluster *beep* of bedrock is 194 pixels in length" "By pixel scaling and using the width of Manhattan as the length for the giant boulder, we get that its 3.7 kilometers long, is 1.8 kilometers tall and has the width of 720 1.9 meters." "The rock chunk is in the shape of a pyramid, so we use the volume of the right rectangular pyramid using the height length and the width gives us a volume of 1.64 kilometers (1.64^3 KM). The necessarily energy needed to break and fragment granite is 8 joules per cubic centimeter, which means the full force of Iron Man's punches are 3.2 quadrillion joules (13,200,000,000,000,000 joules) which is over 3 megatons (3.154 megatons). In other words, Iron Man by extension, Ultron's physical attacks are over six times more powerful then Ivy King Bomb Test. And for fictional reference, even more powerful then the Kaiju Bomb from Pacific Rim." Shows footage of the Kaiju Bomb blowing up in the Pacific Rim film as Gipsy Danger embraces for the explosion as dead fish start droping, then the flood of water slams the mech down. KaijuD then states "Now but you know what? This is just child's play, Ultron's physical feats go far beyond Iron Man's, especially since Ultron occasionally trades blows with far above Tony's level." "According to Wonder Man, Ultron's punches have a force equal to Thor's hammer swings.. which is just *BEEP* INSANE! Keep in mind the only people who have been given that comparison Hercules, The Hulk and Wonder Man himself. All of these people have enough physical strength to crush and *beep* over planets, with the exception of Thor who at full power and unrestricted can destroy star devouring engines, geez look at that, that man has earned a dunder badge!" Shows a cut screen of a dude holding a badge on his hand as he comments "A dunder badge!" as it reverts back to KaijuD as he states "Beh Bluh Bleh Buh this video isn't about Thor, it's about Ultron so lets see how powerful his planetary strikes are. In Marvel Comics Presents Issue 52 *Beep* ugly aliens children sent a giant asteroid towards the Earth." Immediately reverts to a screen where an elderly person yells "You morons just hung vacancy signs on your asses, and my foot is looking for a room!" Then reverts back as KaijuD comments "But is destroyed when Grey Hulk, the weakest of all the Hulk's forms is catapulted into space and shattered it with his bare fists." "Now according to Professor who gives a *beep* his name is, he estimates the asteroid to be twice the size of the Earth which means its 25,484 kilometers in length and by pixel scaling its height is over 10,794.83 kilometers. Well the width by just eyeballing appears to be the same as the Earth's diameter which is obviously 12,742 kilometers." Shows a cut screen of Marge Simpson while she's on her bed reading a book saying "Well, duh." then reverts back as KaijuD comments "Using the volume of an ellipsoid, we get that the asteroid is 1.8 trillion cubic kilometers, assuming it came from the asteroid belt seeing how they got it from our solar system, its most likely composed of silicate rock, which has a density of 3 grams per cubic centimeter meaning the asteroid weighs over 6 sextillion (6,060,000,000,000,000,000,000) tons, using the online calculator for gravitational pull, we found out the asteroid has 9% higher gravity than the Earth. With it's size and gravity, it gives us a conclusion that the necessary low in force for destroying that asteroid is 49.5 nonillion (49,590,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) joules which is 11.8 zetta tons, that is 11.8 quadrillion (11,852,294,000,000,000) megatons." "There's also noting it's new account its kinetic energy which also need to be overpowered and overwhelmed for such a feat to happen, it traveled the distance of 2.2 astronomical units which according to the narration has a time frame of 3 hours, which means it was flying with a gas bloating over 89 thousand (Mach 89,551.97) times faster then the speed of sound, which is exactly relativistic speed or 10% the speed of light." "By using the relativistic kinetic energy formula, we get 168.7 nonillion joules which is 40.3 zettatons, that's over 400,000,000 times more powerful then the primordial asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs, add those numbers together gives us over 52 zettatons." "Why dose this apply to Ultron? Because not only Ultron was not only able to hold his own against a more powerful version of The Hulk." "Banner Hulk, who by the way had back up according to on-screen feats, statements from Ultron himself and official stats given by Marvel Comics." "Ultron is as strong if not stronger Ben Grimm, The Thing, who at least on two occasions physically overpowered Grey Hulk. Well technically it was Pineapple Thing and the weaker She-Thing, but it still applies to Ultron." "The necessity for something to be labeled as a planet buster is for an explosion to be large enough to overwhelm its gravitational binding energy permanently shatter into space debris." "To put it into perspective, Ultron has enough physical power to shatter the planet Mercury into permanent space debris 120 times over with a single punch or destroy the Moon 1,800 times over." Ultron's Speed Feats "But what good his strength if you have no speed? The answer? None. That I mean, no I mean it isn't I mean *BEEP*! Regardless, Ultron is no slouch in the speed department either." "Behold, according to Marvel's official stats, Ultron's speed is relatively low for a comic book character, barely even superhuman in fact. However, this only applies to running speed, after both fictional and non-fictional characters, there is are three different categories when it comes to speed, travel, combat and reactions. So this doesn't apply to how fast Ultron is in short burst or how fast he can think and react." "On top of that, the stats only serve as a secondary canon source, and are dismissible if directly contradicted by the comics timeline directly, which in this case it is.. or dose *beep*, in many of his fights throughout the years old tradition be fast enough to tag and react to speedsters. He has always been shown and easily be able to fight on par if not dominate both Pre-Extremis and Post-Extremis with Tony and so he can easily power scale his feat directly from Iron Man and Tony is, pretty fast himself thanks to his custom-built rocket transistors, he's able to fly his armors and excess speed even modern science would find impossible. Well, welcome to the world of comic books, even his more primitive suits allow him to fly fast enough for interstellar travel." "The average base speed for Iron Man's flight is 11 (11.1) kilometers per second, which is mach 32. Oh wahh he can go faster? Oh you bet your bottom dollar he can go faster, but will I show you how fast Tony is?" Immediately reverts to a cut screen where Bane from DC Comics as seen in the Dark Knight Trilogy says "Of course." then reverts to another movie screen with a dude saying "You think I tease you and not take you all the way?" as another dude yells "Really?" then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "All speed calcs from this point forward are going with the real world time-frame estimation since its a comic book." "As in using the dialogue as an indicator for the length of time and given the non-dialogue panels as a generous low of time frame of 10 seconds, sounds good?" "As it immediately reverts to a cut screen where a dude yells out "NOOOOOO!!!" as it reverts back to KaijuD stating "Good! In the Iron Man volume 5 Stark Resilient part 1, Tony races Brody from the Pentagon to Tokyo in a time frame of approximately 2 minutes and 7 and a half seconds." "Which means they've been flying at a speed of over 250 times faster then the speed of sound (Mach 251 or 85.4km/s)." "In Tales of Suspense Issue 43, Iron Man dug from the Earth to the Core to the surface in the low end time frame of 43 seconds, which puts this speed at 148 kilometers per second, which is 400 times faster then the speed of sound, putting his original Gold Iron Suit at being massively hypersonic speed. In the Secret Origins of Tony Stark part 4, you see him escape the gravitational pull of a black hole. In Avengers Annual Issue Number 7, Thanos's Armada enters the solar system and the Avengers find the it south as they pass Pluto, so it stats to reason by the time they arrive that they're probably near the Pluto/Neptune range. But they then find out that this was just a distraction and that Thanos is all the way on the opposite side of the Sun, so Iron Man and Thor flu from Neptune to the other side of the Sun in a low-end time frame of 2 minutes and 24 and a half seconds (2 minutes, 24.5 seconds)." "Which puts there flight speed at over 31 million kilometers per second, which is over 100 times faster then the speed of light (103.6X FTL)." "Combat speed time, in Iron Man Extremis part six, Mallen absorbs electricity fires it from his fingertips, while Iron Man was standing at a distance of approximately 1.9 meters, electricity flows at a speed of at least 60 kilometers per second, which only gives Tony 31.6 microseconds to react, in that instance, not only dose he react but Tony strip out runs it and moves in approximate in a sense of 2.85 meters, making his combat speed 90 kilomaters per second which is over 200 times faster (Mach 264.4) then the speed sound. In Iron Man Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Annual number 1, we've seen Madame Hydra carry a nine-millimeter handgun and fires it at Tony at point-blank-range of 0.9 meters. Bullets from a nine-millimeter handgun move at a speed of 357 meters per second (357.3 m/s), but with only 2.59 millimeter seconds to react, Tony's suit flies to block the bullets. Why is this impressive? Well, because prior to the gunshots, it was drifting in geosynchronous orbit, which means it had to flown at a speed of 13.7 million kilometers per second. That's 46 times faster then then the speed of light. Ultron has faster then light reactions, even the obsolete machine Baxter built can process information in a nanosecond (1/1,000,000,000th of a second) which is the equivalent of processing information 3 times faster then the speed of light. He can react and tag so fast that even Quciksilver was unable to blitz him. Do keep in mind, this is someone who can outrun electromagnetic radio waves, which is, yes you guessed it, the speed of light. Congratulations, you win a prize. You know what that prize is? Knowledge. Heh, what a load of crap." "In Iron Man, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Issue 32, its brought that Tony can think and react at a speed of a few picoseconds, which is one trillionth (1/1,000,000,000,000th) of a second, its the equivalent of thinking and reacting 11,000 (x11,118.6 FTL) times faster then the speed of light, still not clear enough?" "This is a .223 Winchester super short magnun, the fastest known commercialized bullets known to man, they fly at a speed of 1,402 meters per second. If this was shot at Ultron or Iron Man at a point-blank range of 1 meter, both of them would boost synapses at a speed that by there perception, it would take the bullet 105,000+ years to reach them." "Well you can't get by on just monstrous and speed alone. And that isn't the only thing going for Ultron. He also has superhuman intelligence. He's also one of the most ingenious and methodical characters Marvel has to offer. It was stated and proven more then once that not only dose he have superhuman level intellect, but that he's the most intelligent being on the entire planet. According to Hank Pym, Ultron is always two steps ahead of the Avengers, because he's just... flat-out smarter then them, including the brain-trust trio, ie Tony Stark, Hank Pym and Reed Richards, all three of which are smarter then Peter Parker, who has an I.Q. of over 250. So where this will put them in the safe range of 250 to 300 as far as I.Q. charts go. Ultron is even more intelligent then the collective intelligence of the entire Korean Empire, his accomplishments tech-wise are... mm no joke either, true to his Oedipus complex his plans go beyond replacing all human life with synthezoids but also transferring Janet's soul into a robot named Jocasta. I know it's subtle right? To be his bride, then proceed to rip the consciousness souls and personalities of the Avengers to be as mentally enslaved family for all eternity. If it wasn't so *Beeep* up, it would almost be heart-warming. Reference, Ultron's intellect is based on his I.Q. is 56% to 87% higher then Albert Einstein, 31% to 51% higher then Batman and I think we know what a smartass Batman is." Immediately reverts to a screen of Batman: The Animated Series where Batman comments "Uh huh." as he drinks, then reverts back to KaijuD as he comments "Then 11% to 33% higher then Lex Luthor's, so his first three creations were an abysmal failure and that his son The Vision betrayed him and joined The Avengers, and then his wife betrayed him and joined The Avengers, and then his second wife Shrek betrayed him but... yeah he caught on pretty quick, eventually, he managed to correct his mistakes when he managed to recreate Jocasta into an army of dedicated mindless slaves, so Ultron and his evil army of brides, oh you think I'm joking but no that's what he actually calls them, proceeded to further his plan. Furthermore with little to no valuable resources and only a day or two of prep time, he managed to create ships from the biological info from The Avengers and create exact duplicate robots, all with the exact same powers and abilities, which he uses to try and destroy them after of course using them to have the public and themselves turn on each other via framing them." Immediately reverts to a screen of The Avengers as Fake Iron Man mentions "Maybe you haven't even notice, but we don't need you anymore Thor. We think it'd be better if you just left Earth altogether!" As Thor falls into a state of shock stating "What? Iron Man, I do not understand, what?" just before Thor was about to finish, Fake Iron Man mentions "Take him!" as they attack Thor with all their force. Then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "And he even had enough spare time in the day to build over 3000 Ultron drones among with building all his previous Fighters as well, each one better and more upgraded then the last." Immediately reverts to a screen of The Avengers as The Wasp taunts Ultron stating "Back off! You can't hurt me!" as Ultron grabs her stating "False! You are referring to the flaw in Ultron's 5 programing, I am Ultron 6, the flaw has been corrected!" then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "Oh yeah, then there was that he used that weird Mist Craft to turn the human race into robots or that time where he took control of the entire planet of Titan and planetary range of spores or that time where he let the Sons of Yinsen religion to being a suicidal terrorist death cult and enhanced them with a synthetic skin machine and had them commit mass suicide for the Lows, or that time he created a swarm of flesh-eating nanomachine robots despite his entire body being in prison, yeah there where a lot of these feats, but we don't want to be stuck here all day, so lets move on." Ultron's Durability Feats "The density of Ultron's exoskeleton varies depending on what materials he builds his body out of, the Ultron drones as well as Ultrons 1 and 5 are made out of titanium steel, Ultron 6 through 14 are made out of Secondary Adamantium while the Ultimate Ultrons are made out of Pure Adamantium, a fictional type of metal that even by Marvel Comic is completely indestructible." Immediately reverts to a screen of The Avengers as Thor is in a combat stance while saying "The robotic demon has much to answer for!" then jumps while channeling lightning with Mjolnir as he lands on his feet with a "Yahh!" hitting Ultron in the chest, only for for his foe to not budge even a single inch while standing, Thor falls into a state of shock as Ultron comments "My chassis is composed of Pure Adamantium now Avenger! It is unbreakable, even by your hammer!" then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "And it is the same substance that composes Wolverine, Lady Deathstrike and Dock & Skeleton, Moon Knight's staff, Underworld's bullets and Captain America's Shield. Because of this, Ultron is among the most durable characters in the Marvel Multiverse, he laughs off attacks from multiple Avengers at once, even Thor's mightiest physical blow did nothing more then." Immediately reverts to a cut screen of Godzilla from the 2014 distributed by Warner Bros. where it shows him roaring as the sound effect is replaced with a dude burping then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "Slightly dent it. According to his stats, his resilience is only rivaled by the Sky Fathers, who wiped out an entire galaxy just by getting into slug fest. Abstract or at least Celestial who, hurt, well explanations state they can disrupt the dimensional fabric of the entire universe is by flexing their powers, the only known characters who are capable of breaking Adamantium are Abstract-level characters like Thanos after he created The Infinity Gauntlet, Doctor Doom actually being the Living Embodiment of Badass was able to break Captain America's Shield BUT... he needed to absorb the powers of both Galactus, who by the way even in his weakest state is a universal level being and Pre-Retcon Beyonder, who sent shockwaves throughout the entire multiverse just by holding hands with another dude. This alone would put his endurance at universal level. But we try to be fair here so lets lawlball it because I'm Super Duper generous like that you guys you don't even understand I'm so *beep*en nice! Well trust your abilities at the very least more durable then high-end Herald level characters like Silver Surfer and Adam Warlock, the Silver Surfer, even in his day Butte ruptured stars by just flying through them and surf through the supernova because... I mean, wouldn't you? And then we have Adam Warlock who tanked being in an indirect epicenter of a clash between Thanos and the Celestial Beings, which according to the narration was strong enough to wipe away any and all solar systems within its vicinity, and created a dimensional rift and according to Adam and Norrin Raid, it basically just... broke the universe and made it uninhabitable, but there's another character who's more durable then..." Immediately reverts to a cut screen of The Avengers film where Thanos slowly turns his face on his right as he slowly smiles then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "Thanos, the same Thanos who took a full force blast from the Silver Surfer and was mildly irritated understandably so and was inside the crushing force of a black hole that's 4 light-years in diameter, and came out looking like this..." "By the way scoring extra points for how casually he brought it up. And he's also someone who held his own against Odin Borson, flat-out tanking some of his cosmic level energy blasts which according to the narrator in a different issue was strong enough to obliterate galaxies and reignite dying stars, and even more impressively Galactus, WHO by the way far above Odin's level, thus easily putting Ultron's Adamantium durability at galaxy to universe level, that means at the very very least, the durability of Ultron's Adamantium is 1.5 trillion times (1,500,000,000,000) more durable than a neutron star. Just like Iron Man, Ultron is always surrounded by an invisible force field, this force field works exactly like a highly concentrated microwave that instantly burns away any living flesh entering its range which only beings like The Vision are able to slip through thanks to his robot composition and intangible skill and phasing through solid objects and molecules. Extremis Ultron's force field is strong enough to completely break Ares's axe on impact, shatter the original Iron Man Suit and melting Molecule Man's army of kaiju to a disgusting puddle, as if its indestructible wasn't difficult enough, he'd also have to worry about a force field that can withstand planetary attacks from class 100 characters. I'm sure your wondering if his body is made of the densest material in the universe, how is he able to move around so freely? This is because of the molecule rearranger built inside of his body. It lets him manipulate molecules of Adamantium which both makes him immune to other beings abilities like technopathic transmutation and magnetism such as Iron Man, Magneto, Adam Warlock and the Silver Surfer, it also allows him to shapeshift and change his form into a human or, whatever I mean I don't know, he only did it once. I'm guessing he can do that, and most impressively in the off-chance that somebody manages to break him whetever he's using a body that's not made out of Adamantium, or his foes find a way to injure him despite his Adamantium armor, his body instantly recovers and regenerates." Immediately reverts to a cut screen of The Avengers cartoon as Henry Pym mentions while watching Ultron gradually repairing himself "Might take awhile... But Ultron's systems are designed to repair, as long as there's enough of them. Can always come back!" then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "He can instantly regenerate all of the circuits being destroyed in his body by his daughter-in-law, The Scarlet Witch in a matter of seconds. And can completely recover from limbs being blown up and just about any type of injury one could make on him, as if being durable enough to withstand planetary attacks nuclear devices wasn't strong enough..." Immediately reverts to a cut screen of Kim Jong Un in The Interview 2014 movie as he comments "You know what's more destructive then a nuclear bomb? Words." then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "One of Ultron's main talents is manipulating and firing a surging stream of ionized energy from his body, which is the energy source his body runs on, its pretty much what that glowing whateverthe*beep*itis. These energy blasts are strong enough to injure The Hulk." as it pauses as a dude in immense pain is like breathing in and yelling "AAHHHHHHH!" then breathing out and again yelling "AHHHHH!" and breathing in again yelling "AHHHHH!" then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "And even burn the flesh off of Thor's body, and that's the sturdiest Avengers directly under there keister oh pardon my fowl language I mean there *beep*. He can also use a concentrated form of ionized energy to stun an enemy and put them on a death-like coma for several hours, this weapon is called the Encephalo Ray, a laser beam that not only instantly knocks out when even his energy blasts where unable to yield." Immediately reverts to a cut screen of The Avengers cartoon as Tony Stark mentions to Henry Pym "You where actually in some kind of coma." As Henry Pym recalls and comments while rubbing his forhead "The Encephalo Ray, its a non-lethal weapon I installed, some of Ultron's safety protocols must still be working." then Tony Stark comments "I don't think so." then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "YouknowyouknowwhatTonywantedchooseyouyouknowwantedyou uhhh *beep* you Tony! He's also able to use it for other purposes like mind reading, mind wiping and mind control, a lot of, lot of mind *beep* basically. Victor Von Doom also built a disintegrator ray in Ultron's system which is a beam that separates the molecules on impact and completely dematerializes it. His energy projection is easily equal to his physical attacks, so this means that his firepower is 52 Zettatons (52 Sextillion Tons of TNT), that's 9.6 trillion times more powerful than every nuclear weapon in the entire world put together, with that kind of destructive capacity, it would be right at the level of busting planet Earth, and it wouldn't just destroy the Moon, it would completely disintegrate it!" "Contrary to what you might think and what is officially said about him, Ultron... technically isn't a robot, if anything he's an unbelievably advanced computer virus can infect any machine or... even organic life. Actually... very eerie similar to Agent Smith from the Matrix movies." Immediately reverts to a cut screen of The Matrix: Reloaded as Agent Smith infects another Agent of the System's as he mentions "Yes, me." then thrusts his fist into his heart as he gradually turns into another Agent Smth while commenting "Me, me, me." then gets to the point where that Agent of the System, now a copy of Agent Smith mentions "Me too." then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "If his body is somehow destroyed or even completely annihilated at the molecular level, his disembodied consciousness will instantly infect and posses any near-by form of machinery, even if it's a fellow A.I. actually in most cases it actually helps him, like in the Ultron Initiative,he is able to hack into Tony Stark's body very easily because of Tony permanently turning his entire body into a living supercomputer during the Pivotal Extremis Arc. Ultron is in every sense of the word... unkillable, even anchoring his consciousness to a body and destroying it wouldn't work because eventually his body will be repaired either by regeneration or by having it fixed mentally enslaving someone to do it for him. During the Annihilation Conquest Story Arc, after having his consciousness forcefully ripped out of Adam Warlock, don't ask, it's kind of a long story, okay its not a long story, I just don't feel like explaining it. His consciousness went even so far as going into orbit to possess the Android Praxagora on a spaceship. Also check it out its Pikablue." Immediately reverts to a cut screen of the M&M's Christmas Commercial as the Red M&M yells out "HE DOSE EXIST!" then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "Okay, we can't kill him by destroying his body, you can't destroy his body because its indestructible, and you can't even kill him by ripping out his evil robot soul, so... how do you, kill him? Well, its actually pretty simple. You don't." As Ultron in a cut screen from The Avengers Cartoon as his eyes start flashing mentions "Upload... complete." then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "The only permanent solution the Marvel Heroes could come up with to get rid of him was to go back in time and prevent him from ever existing. Spoiler alert! That was a stupid idea. Being an evil automaton come to life, Ultron is of course an incredibly powerful telepath. Yeah, IknowInever got the connection either. Blishslash slishslash! That doesn't take away from this being one of Ultron's deadliest qualities, most of the time him returning from the dead involves telepathically enslaving someone or something to rebuild him then erasing their memories, even characters with mental barriers to resist mind control like Tony Stark, their also leads to some pretty creative trickery like in his debut when operating as the new leader of the Masters of Evil under the disguise as the Crimson Cowl. He used this high level telepathic to not only have Tony Stark's Butler Jarvis squeal about every secret in The Avenger's mansion but even mentally enslaved him to have him soak up the blame as being the real mastermind behind it all." Immediately reverts to a cut screen of the This Is the End movie as a character mentions "Its textbook twattage." then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "He's also able to use his high level telepathy for interrogation like when he interrogated Star-Lord." as it reverts to a cut screen of a character saying "Who?" then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "Not simply getting the information out of someone verbally BUT ripping the information he wants out of their bleeding frontal lobe." immediately reverts to a cut screen of The Avengers Cartoon as Ultron walks while saying "Maria Christine Hill, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., as such, you are in possession of information not contained in any database on the planet. The security codes for the worldwide S.H.I.E.L.D. arsenal." As Maria Hill rebukes Ultron, stating "And you think I'm going to hand them over to you?" thinking she'll simply tell him to refuse as Ultron comments "You misunderstand, I am NOT asking!" Maria simply attempts to strike Ultron with her fists only for Ultron to grab them at ease, she finds herself struggling to let go only to be subdued, then Ultron speaks "As I said, your compliance is unnecessarily, scanning and replicating the human mind was the first thing I ever learned." as Ultron unleashes his tentacle-like wires as they connect onto Maria Hill's head, she screams, trying to resist as it reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "And the most impressive of all is when the evil Phalanx Empire, a race of highly intelligent robot physic beings been on assimilating everyone and everything in the universe comes across Ultron's disembodied consciousness and attempt to absorb him, but that ends up being a pretty bad idea because Ultron's physic abilities are so powerful he assembles them and the entire Phalanx race in a few seconds and becomes the direct center of its hive mind." Ultron's Weaknesses "Naturally you can't be an OG without having a few weaknesses, like my weakness for example is that I'm too nice... bitch. Point is, everyone has a weak spot and Ultron is no exception. In fact, he has five major weaknesses." " "Number One: Those earphone looking things, there directly connected to his Power Core and Control System. Break or remove these and he'll break down almost as fast as a Dell computer. Although later on, Ultron fixed this little bug by rebuilding his entire body out of Pure Adamantium." "Number Two: His body runs on pure ionic energy so if his body gets drained of this then much like a human who lost too much blood, his body goes *beep* limp and breaks. Unless of course he gets near any other type of energy source that can power him." "Number Three: His sheer arrogance, most of the time, Ultron's defeat is mostly because he ends up getting blind-sighted, because... he's too busy boasting." "Number Four: Vibranium, the Anti-Adamantium and Ultron's own personal kryptonite. Vibranium is able to break and rupture any and all forms of metal and is one of the few counter-weapons against Adamantium. So its no surprise that beating the *beep* out of him will make him croak." "And his biggest weakness of all, his inner circuits, Ultron outer exoskeleton may be indestructible, but that doesn't make his insides any less sensitive, so because of this, he has several natural enemies among The Avengers, his daughter-in-law The Scarlet Witch is able to use her hex powers to make his entire inner system crash and break, his son The Vision is able to phase through his body and can kill him by.. that, how do I put it... Take him apart... from the inside... Then there's The Human Torch who can raise his temperature up to 1,000,000,000 degrees Celsius and radiate the heat through the Adamantium in order to completely fry his insides. So according to Cap and the High Evolutionary, this much heat is at least required, so you have to have a sphere supernova lying around, but you be surprised how much that *beep* is in Marvel and finally class 100 characters, as Wonder Man demonstrated, if you get passed Ultron's force field, you can destroy him by smashing him hard enough against the ground that causes complete internal damage." "Well surly if a character has long-ranged energy attacks, they'd be safe from them right? Noo wrong man, your wrong man!" Immediately reverts to a cut screen of a dude laid back mentioning "Yeah, well, you know that's just like ah, your opinion man..." then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions One of the skills Ultron picked up over the years was energy absorption, but what's making his enemy weaker while making him even stronger, even Iron Man was able to completely siphon the energy from a low Harold-level character like Terrax the Tamer, through it did fry his circuits out afterwords, so obviously, we can scale this to Ultron who can basically do anything Tony Anthony Stark can do, expect alcoholism, no wait he did that too." Reverts to a cut screen from the Iron Man movie as Tony Stark mentions "How bout that?" while in the Iron Man Suit then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "He can absorb any type of power and add it to his own, pure energy, light, electricity, radiation, even magic and Scarlet Witch's hex powers, he can drain all of Iron Man's power in a time frame of a single panel, and introducing to just being a normal genius billionaire playboy philanthropist." Summery "But how strong is he compared to the rest of the Marvel Universe? In Marvel, Ultron is ranked as what I call cosmic level because there capable of destroying planets and moons and *beep* but still pale in comparison to more powerful characters like The Heralds of Galactus. In terms of power, he's above the likes of Iron Man, Wonder Man, The Hulk, the whole quasar and The Fantastic Four, but again, below Herald-level characters." "But how strong is Ultron overall? Well the only real interesting way to know for sure is to compare his power and abilities to other universes and see how well he matches up." "I asked some of you of what series you wanted me to compare them to and I did get a few responses, and well, these are generally pretty much the series that came up." "Yeah I know I don't see the connection either. Pokemon is a surprisingly powerful universe, regardless, Ultron pretty much steamrolls throughout the whole thing, the only characters that he loses to is the Creation Trio. Yep, pretty much the Polka Gods who agree to the Polka verse with there Polka Imitate and Polka Powers, its kind of a no-brainer that he would be below to the likes of universal level-like characters that can control time-space, reality and... what-not. He would also be below the likes of telepathic juggernauts like the Lake Trio. However, he would probably beat them if he plays his Pokemon cards right." "Another pretty powerful universe, one where upper-level Jedi Knight characters can move nearly as fast as the speed of light have telepathic mind *beep* powers and are planetary level-threats. However, Ultron still gets pretty far here, there are several higher level characters that can mentally imprison him but his high-level technocracy powers would cause major problems especially on a series that's 99% dependent on machines. You would just have to hack into like a Sun Pressure or the Death Star and it'll be game over." "Yep, Marvel's competition for over 80 years! Ultron clears through a lot of the lower and mid-tier characters like Zatanna, Superboy, Captain Adom... maybe some of the weaker Green Lantern Corps if your good, but gets absolutely demolished by mid to high-tier characters like Superman, Wonder Woman and any of The Flashes, Hal Jordan, Martian Manhunter, Etrigan, Firestorm, you mother, moving on." "Oh goody controversy, yep you can't talk about how powerful any fictional character is without comparing them with one of the most popular fighting franchise of all time. No matter where I rank him here, Jimmy's will be rustled. ANY WHO would thanks to a combination of telepathy speed is similar to galaxy range, teleportation, technopathic powers, Ultron should make it up to the higher tires of the android saga, more specifically, he should make it up to around Perfect Cell and Super Senti Gohan's level, since characters at this tire have demonstrated the necessary strength to rip through the circuits with internal damage and resist mind control.. to some degree." "But again, this is all just my opinion regardless of wherever you rank him, there's no denying that Ultron is a powerhouse with an ugly force to be reckoned with." Immediately reverts to a cut screen of The Avengers Cartoon as Ultron lands on his feet with the ground shaking as the heavy wind blows around the surrounding characters, they look as they see Ultron standing there as he states "Children... unexpected, assessment, potential threats, commence termination!" then reverts back to KaijuD as he closes the episode saying "Thanks for watching! And if you have any suggestions, feel free to message me them catch you next time." Trivia * This is PowerCrunch's first Episode of "How Strong Is" written by KaijuD. * This is also the first "How Strong Is" Episode of PowerCrunch where it involves a comic book character. In this case, Ultron from Marvel Comics. ** It is also the first time where a character from Marvel Comics is represented on PowerCrunch's "How Strong Is" Episode line. * This is also the first "How Strong Is" Episode of PowerCrunch where it features a villain. * This is also the longest How Strong Is episode of PowerCrunch as it lasts up to 34:06 minutes, with How Strong Is Crono being the 2nd longest episode by far to date. * Considering the fact their wasn't an official thumbnail for How Strong Is Ultron. The one you see on this page was created by Ancient-One-And-Only. Credit for the "How Strong Is" thumbnail design goes to CLANNADAT, also known as thaemperor2000. * The next How Strong Is Episode was going to feature Godzilla only for that episode to be delayed at a much later date. With How Strong Is Deadpool replacing it in turn. Category:How Strong Is Category:How Strong Is Episodes by KaijuD Category:KaijuD Category:Villains Category:Marvel Comics Category:Robots